the_puck_movie_masterfandomcom-20200213-history
View content advisory for Funny People
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 8/10. The film opens with Bob Ross waking up in the dune, completely naked, his penis and buttocks are visible from a distance. However, it is used as comedic effect. Bob Ross is shown bare-chested in multiple scenes. A female character (called "bitch" portrayed by Anna Faris) shows her breasts to a man. It is not shown entirely. Anna Faris's character asks multiple times people for sex. At the end, a man and a woman kiss passionetely. Two men suggest to make a fetish club and use a woman (Anna Faris) as their "best lady". The last hour of the movie heavily deals on the toppic of sex. Women constantly have sex with men which can be graphically depicted. A man asks a woman if she moans when she has sex. In a flashback Bob Ross tells that he knocked out women to give soldiers a night of sexual pleasure, implying the soldiers we're gonna have sex with the unconsious women. It turns out that a woman's second job was prostitution. Flashbacks show gang-sex briefly. In a flashback a boy sees how his prostitute-mother prepares to have sex with her client. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. The film contains very strong bloody violence. Most is ment funny, but several scenes can be somewhat serious. However, not a movie for people under 17. The movie's violence is like ''Kick Ass. '' --- Bob Ross throws a man all over the room, you hear sounds which can make you cringe (FUNNY) -- The mercenaries arrive at a dune like place where thousands of gory bodies lay in a mess. (FUNNY) -- A woman kills her young son with a knife, blood sprays. This is ment tragically. (SERIOUS) -- Bob Ross blows up a Palestina soldier and you see graphic blood spray everywhere. (FUNNY) -- The mercenaries blow up everyone with shotguns with blood and organic matter spattering. (FUNNY) --- A man's two teeth are ripped out with a scissor (SERIOUS) -- Bob Ross stabs a man's abdomen with a machete and gore spatters on another man. (FUNNY) -- There is one very graphic scene where the mercenaries are attached by Palestina officers, and the Palestina officers have their throats slit open and their heads chopped off. (FUNNY & SERIOUS) -- A decomposed corpse is shown and a man vomits. (FUNNY) --- Several prisoners are shown with lots of scars on their back.(SERIOUS) -- The main villain is shot multiple times by the mercenaries and he is electrificed, but alive. His arm is then chopped off by Ross and he's killed. Profanity: Profanity: 10/10. 127 uses of the F-word (also derivatives), 45 uses of "bitch", 3 uses of "cunt" and 109 uses of "shit" and it's derivatives. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 3/10. Bob Ross has an alcohol addicion and several scenes depict his addiction. References that prisoners become addicted to drugs and die of overdose. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 5/10. The comedy's tone about sexuality might be uncomfortable to some. The violent scenes might be violent. The ending contains only graphic sex scenes. The idea of the war world by Palestina conflicts might be intense to some. total count examination: